


Heat Wave

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complete, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neighbors, Nonvember, Omega Rey, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Two Shot, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, slight pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Ben's next door neighbor Rey gets a little too hot. Her heat comes and he'll help her, even if she doesn't want him to.





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Жарища](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348789) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



Ben lived in a quiet cul-de-sac with quiet neighbors—except for fifteen-year-old Rey Niima. Angel. Sweetheart. Tease.

He watched her squeal and dance through the hose in her front yard, freckled and red, beaming with pleasure. Rey. She was adopted by two parents who were never home but looked radiant no matter what she did.

Ben slapped his blinds closed. Rey… sweet Rey. He wanted to invite her over to use his pool and taste his barbecue. Usually he didn’t invite women for such things, but… Maybe she’d like it.

No. He’d wait.

…But the heat ticked up, and Rey’s clothes dwindled. Ben spent most days watching her through his blinds, gawking at her warm, tight skin, ignoring his clients in need of online data repair. She had a thin, gorgeous body, but Ben pretended to watch her legs and the water on the front lawn.

Then she came to his house one summer night, full of pheromones and shuddering on his deck. He took a sharp breath; watched her belly shiver.

 “M-Mr. Solo?” she whispered.

 “Hmph?”

 “The air conditioning stopped.” Rey toyed with the straps of her bathing suit top. “Can I please stay here tonight?”

She looked tiny and sweet. Ben growled and stepped aside to let her in.

Rey shuffled over his doorstep, sighing in the cool air. She smelled like sex and heat, but she was fifteen and that was illegal until she turned sixteen. Ben locked the door.

 “Where are your parents?” he asked.

 “…I dunno.” She scratched her jaw. “Um… do you have suppressants?”

Ben crept closer. “No.”

Rey slapped her strap on her shoulder. She had a bit of sweat beaded on her tan flesh.

“Well, it’s cold here,” she said.

 “It is,” Ben agreed.

He’d wait. She’d go into heat soon. His mouth watered at the thought. Heat. Submission. The taboo of fucking his underage neighbor.

Rey scurried to his hot tub and spent most of the night there, maybe masturbating. Ben paced his big house and fitted clean sheets on his bed. He wanted to be ready for her. She’d need him.

He couldn’t tolerate her nipples peeking through tube tops or the outline of her cunt. He had to do something about it, and Rey was in heat, so she needed an Alpha male. He’s knot her all weekend and she’d love it.

Ben lurked by the stairs when Rey emerged. She wobbled to the fridge and guzzled a bottle of water while he watched from afar. It ran down her chin and between her small breasts. Fuck.

She smelled like heat and need.

He emerged. “Hello, little one.”

Rey turned, eyes wide, nipples pert. She swallowed hard enough to make her skinny throat bob.

Ben watched her slap her bare feet past him for the stairs. He gazed at the outline of her little ass and followed her upstairs to the second floor, huffing her scent. Her pussy smelled good. Her tiny swim bottom clung to her tan ass. Fuck.

He loped up the stairs after her. “Honey—do you want to wash off the chlorine?”

 “No,” she mumbled. “Gimme clothes.”

He did. He sniffed her hair as he handed her his clothes and she shuddered and wandered down the hall to a spare bedroom.

Ben gnawed his inner cheek. Fifteen. Fifteen. He’d still fucking knot her tonight.


	2. Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go weirdos

She’d been fucking begging for it for a while now.

Ben hovered near the guest room door, watching silently while his unsuspecting neighbor slept on top of the sheets. She hadn’t changed into the clothes he gave her but they were curled in a ball in her arms like they offered comfort. Ben’s chest rumbled with a satisfied growl.

She could’ve changed before she popped over to ask for a cool place to sleep—put on something other than her tiny bikini, even smaller than the clothes she usually wore. Rey was fucking teasing him. She knew he watched her through the blinds and stared at her sheer clothes. She knew exactly what she did to him.

He shrugged off the doorframe and sauntered closer to inspect her, hands in his pockets, and noticed a sheen of sweat on her skin. Ben licked his lips as he reached out to brush his fingertips down her back. Fuck. Heat had started, but he couldn’t wait for it to be in full swing.

He’d done enough waiting.

Ben casually shut the bedroom door, turning the handle so it didn’t make a sound. He twisted the lock.

 “…Mister Solo?”

Rey was slowly sitting up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned; a sweet little kitten sound. Ben smiled and sauntered back to the bedside, sweeping a hand under her chin to tilt her eyes up to his.

 “Hello, little one.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I came to keep you company.”

 “Um… I’m okay.”

Ben drew his hand away to tug his shirt over his head, tossed it to the floor, and eyed Rey’s bikini top hungrily. She blinked in surprise and jerked away when he reached for the straps, but he slipped his fingers through the front loop and yanked her back.

 “I know you want me here,” he murmured. “With the way you prance around in those skimpy clothes.” He pulled the strings loose and tossed aside her top with a groan. “Perfect.”

 “Sir—Sir—”

Ben shushed her, leaning over to kiss her neck, and Rey yelped in shock. He kept pushing until she laid across the bed on her back, whispering ‘please stop’ over and over again. Heat prickled up his back as pheromones brushed the animal part of his brain.

 “Shh…” he whispered. “Don’t worry. I know you want me and you’re too nervous to admit it.” Ben wrapped an arm under Rey and moved her head to the pillows. “I’m used to shy Omegas who need me to take control for them.”

She tried to speak but he cut her off with a kiss, finally tasting the mouth he’d been watching for months. Rey squeaked and pushed on his chest and Ben yanked off her bottoms to get to what he really wanted. He slipped his tongue through her lips and tasted fruit punch and he didn’t think he could take many more little nibbles from the forbidden fruit.

Then Rey bit him.

Ben grunted in surprise and jerked back. She trembled underneath him, forearms covering her breasts, but her legs were spread around his knees. He sucked the blood from his tongue, smiling.

 “Feisty little Omega, hm? Are you always like this when your heat is coming?”

 “I… I haven’t had my first one yet.” Big hazel eyes gazed up at him, watery with tears. “Please—I don’t want to… to…”

Fuck. First heat. Fucking hot. And she was begging him and shaking and on the verge of tears. He felt powerful looming over her.

Ben cupped her cheek and gently rested his weight on her small form, just enough so she could feel him, and her soft protests turned into sobs. He hushed her again and settled into slow thrusts between her skinny legs. He’d let her adjust and take her the traditional way so he could look in her eyes as he took her for himself.

 “It’s starting right now,” Ben cooed, forehead pressed to Rey’s. “You need an Alpha to help you through it with his nice big knot.” His thumb stroked under her eye, wiping away tears. “Is that why you’ve been teasing me, little one? Did you want my knot?”

 “No—no…”

His jaw clenched. Rey felt soft and warm against his cock, even through the fabric of his sweatpants, and he could tell by the scent of her pheromones that she _did_ want him. She was confused. He’d remedy that.

Ben worked his pants down. “I know, I know. You’re such a shy girl, but you’ve been teasing me like a little slut, haven’t you?”

Skin touched skin. Rey stiffened and shrieked when she realized what was about to happen, hands scrabbling at Ben’s waist. He didn’t care. She’d been flaunting her sweet Omega body to an Alpha and with only a few months until she turned sixteen… He didn’t feel so bad fucking her.

She blubbered. “Please, I didn’t realize I was—” Her breath caught and Ben rubbed his cock through her folds. “Ah… ah…”

 “That’s a good girl,” he whispered. “Nice and soft for your Alpha.” He nudged her jaw and nibbled along her throat. “You’re almost ready for me. Are you getting crampy? Any slick for me yet?”

With a whine, the slick spilled out of Rey, a rush of pheromones, and Ben realized she’d been holding it in. It was a painful thing to do and just made the cramps even worse. He growled and fisted the hair at her nape, rocking his hips and glowering into her glazed hazel eyes. Her lower lip quivered.

 “ _Don’t_ fucking hold out on me,” Ben hissed. “You’ll make yourself sick.” He gritted his teeth, then his mood changed back as fast as it had spiked. “Don’t be nervous. I’ll take good care of you.”

She cried. “I—I’m so scared. I don’t want to but my body hurts.”

 “That’s because you want to, little one. Lie nice and still.”

Hips shifted and Ben _slowly_ began penetrating Rey. She whimpered and dug her nails into his back as he sank deeper and deeper, slipping through sticky slick, and he huffed into her neck. Fucking incredible. Tight, wet, and warm. He’d never felt anything better.

Rey squealed and kicked her feet. “Mister—!”

Alpha instincts took over Ben’s head. He snapped at her to shut the fuck up and gave harder thrusts, desperate to sink all the way inside her small body. The bed creaked a bit in the dark room.

 “Fucking tease,” he snapped. He clung to the headboard with one hand and kept pumping. “Holding back your slick like it fucking belongs to you—parading around in practically nothing when you know I’m watching. You’re such a filthy little slut, Omega.”

Rey didn’t respond, just wailed and clung to his ribs, now eagerly bucking her hips to Ben’s thrusts. Exactly what he _knew_ would happen. He _knew_ she wanted it. They all did.

Because Ben was made to dominate and control and Rey was made to submit and give in. He watched her eyes roll back and little breaths puff through her lips with each forceful thrust and knew—this was right. She wanted it all along, she just needed him to show her.

And he reveled in taking her first heat, knowing she would never forget him, or forget the thick sensation of his cock inside her unyielding little body. He panted and fucked her until her tits bounced and her sobs turned into begging: ‘please, please, please; knot me, knot me; please, mister—mister—’

But Ben waited until she came with the hottest fucking sound he’d ever heard: like a soft sob, Rey still pleading, then smiling while her cunt fluttered around his cock. He drove deeper and his knot swelled until the last thrust locked him in place behind her pelvic bone.

 “Fuck,” he grunted, “oh, fuck—”

The familiar clench of orgasm seized Ben, as did the urge to bite and mate the Omega lying underneath him. Usually he ignored it. He’d bite the pillow or bite her shoulder. But this time, watching Rey’s big hazel eyes and her hazy pleasure and knowing he was her first and could be her last…

Ben bit— _hard._

She squealed and squirmed as the bond sank into their skin and she shared the last moments of Ben’s orgasm. He felt her arousal and fear and intrigue as he gave short final thrusts with guttural groans. He spilled his seed inside her like he was supposed to, but that was with Omegas on birth control, not under age neighbors.

But he didn’t give a shit if she got pregnant. He hoped she did. The bond already made it impossible to leave, but a pup with this untouched obedient little Omega? Heaven.

Ben closed his eyes, teeth still buried in Rey’s skin. She shivered and cried into his neck. She was upset, but her body forced her to always return home to him; to seek him for comfort when she felt scared. He sighed and released to lick up the blood and clean her new mark.

She’d wear her sheer outfits around _their_ home now—and her parents couldn’t take her away from him. No one could. They had a bond beyond the paper contract of marriage.

Ben smiled.

 “Mine.”


End file.
